This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rotating equipment, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for using a rotor advancing tool with an isobaric pressure exchanger (IPX).
Rotating equipment, such as IPXs, may handle a variety of fluids. Some of these fluids may include solids, such as particles, powders, debris, and so forth, which may interfere with the operation of the rotating equipment. In certain circumstances, the solids may prevent the rotating components of the rotating equipment from rotating. Thus, the rotating equipment may be taken out of service to enable the solids to be removed and/or enable the rotating components to be rotated. In addition, it may be useful to rotate the rotating components when the rotating equipment is not operating for a variety of reasons, such as verifying proper operation of the rotating equipment, testing sensors, and so forth.